Mini fictions
by AthenaZelda
Summary: Quelques courtes fictions faites sur demandes, sur n'importe quel groupe, n'importe quel pairing, n'importe quel univers.
1. Chapter 1

[crossover _Monatrophis_/_All Night Long_ – DaeJae] pour Peluchette dont je vous conseille les fics! (voir dans mes auteurs favoris)

La porte du bureau se referma violemment. Les yeux de Youngjae, jaunis par la colère, comme s'il allait se transformer en loup, fixaient un Daehyun légèrement stupéfait. Avec une assurance inhabituelle, le Kephas s'avançait à pas précipités vers l'Arachni, assis à son bureau. Ce comportement était tellement surprenant que Daehyun sursauta quand son ami tapa du poing sur la table.

- Qui que tu sois à l'intérieur de ce corps, tu as intérêt à laisser mon kitty tranquille, dit-il sur un ton à moitié moqueur, moitié sérieux.

- Garde tes sarcasmes, l'araignée, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle? continua Youngjae en lui jetant le journal à la figure.

Piqué, Daehyun attrapa le papier et regarda, sceptique, la première page. Instantanément, ses yeux eurent une expression plus appuyée, voire même préoccupée.

« MEURTRE DE TOUTE UNE FAMILLE A HONGDAE,

TOUT LE QUARTIER SOUS LE CHOC! »

- Ça ne te rappelle rien le style de blessures retrouvé sur les corps? s'écria Youngjae.

Le journaliste parlait de morsures animales dans le cou ou dans divers parties du corps, notamment dans les bras.

- Tu penses que c'est moi? s'étonna-t-il.

Comment Youngjae pouvait penser une telle chose? Daehyun pensait que son aversion pour les Arachnis s'était éteinte au moment de la naissance de son amour pour lui, mais il s'était trompé. Youngjae l'aimait malgré son statut de suceur de sang, mais il continuait à mépriser les gens de son espèce.

- Toi non, mais les tiens...

- Alors ne me regarde pas comme si c'était moi. Quand bien même le coupable était un Arachi, je n'y suis pour rien. Il y a des gens mauvais, que ce soit chez les humains normaux, chez les Arachnis, chez les Opsédias, et même chez les Kephas.

Youngjae ne semblait pas désolé et se contenta de renifler d'un air dédaigneux, les bras croisés.

- Je ferai mon enquête là-dessus, soupira Daehyun en se levant.

Il n'osait plus regarder son ami. Le timide Youngjae lui manquait déjà. Il prit sa veste noire et l'enfila d'un geste léger, et partit en laissant son accusateur en plan. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais son comportement était blessant.

En quelques minutes, il se retrouva sur les lieux du crime, encore envahis par les détectives. Daehyun se mêla aux badauds en émoi et contempla la maison tout en écoutant les discussions autour de lui.

- Il parait que leur fils a disparu, dit une vieille dame à sa voisine.

- Ce serait le fils aîné qui a tué ses parents? Et ses soeurs?

- Si c'est le seul de la famille qui manque, ça ne peut être que la seule explication.

L'Arachni fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier? Qu'un suceur de sang se cachait dans une famille entièrement normale? Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il connaissait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à gauche et à droite, voir s'il ne trouvait pas quelqu'un de suspect dans la foule. A priori, le coupable n'était pas du genre à revenir sur les lieux du crime, mais son regard perçant s'arrêta sur un jeune homme qui fixait la maison avec persistance. De taille moyenne, la frange d'ébène relevée sur son front, ses yeux reflétaient une lueur intense sur ses pupilles noires, et Daehyun le voyait très bien. Cet homme n'était pas un humain comme les autres, peut-être était-il comme lui, ou d'une autre espèce. Il sentait le sang, mais pas l'araignée, ce qui était encore plus curieux. Toute l'attention de l'Arachni était à présent posée sur cet homme, bien plus grand que lui, faisant limite le double de son gabarit. Discrètement, il s'approcha de lui, tentant de comprendre l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Cette aura était froide, plus froide encore que lui, froide comme la mort. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul mais pour rien au monde il ne tomberait dans le piège de la peur de l'inconnu. Le plus important était d'assouvir sa curiosité.

Mais quand il fut à trois mètres de lui, l'homme tourna vivement la tête en sa direction, plantant directement ses yeux dans ceux de Daehyun qui s'immobilisa.

- Ce n'est pas moi, celui que tu cherches, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois derrière ce crime, assura l'Arachni en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Seulement, tu m'intrigues.

- Tu es toi-même intrigant, répondit l'inconnu, mystérieusement.

- Je m'appelle Daehyun, et je suis un Arachni.

- Je m'appelle Junsu et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Mais tu n'es pas humain, n'est-ce pas? Tu es mort.

- Je suis un suceur de sang.

- On est de la même famille, sourit Daehyun en laissant ses crocs apparaître. Mais on ne fonctionne pas exactement de la même façon. Les vampires ne connaissent donc pas l'existence des Arachnis?

- Je ne suis pas le représentant des vampires. Certains le savent sûrement, d'autres non. Je devais être trop occupé avec mon histoire pour me soucier des histoires des autres, murmura le vampire en haussant les épaules.

- Le coupable de ce crime est donc un vampire? demanda l'Arachni en regardant de nouveau la maison.

- Oui, et je sais même son nom.

- L'affaire est réglée alors, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Mais le fils aîné...

- Il a été enlevé, torturé et transformé, finit Junsu en soupirant. C'est comme ça que Chung procède, c'est comme ça qu'il a fait avec moi.

- Dur la vie d'un vampire, fit Daehyun dans un souffle. Je te laisse à ton affaire alors, et je vais rassurer le chaton qui m'a forcé à sortir.

- Le chaton? s'étonna Junsu, les yeux écarquillés, en se tournant vers l'Arachni.

Mais l'Arachni avait disparu. Le vampire eut un autre soupir et posa de nouveau les yeux sur la maison de la famille assassinée.

Avec une démarche plus légère, Daehyun retourna à son bureau. Il se permettait même de chantonner gaiement, retrouvant Youngjae assis sur l'un des fauteuils noirs qui ornaient la pièce. Il s'installa à côté de lui mais ne dit rien. La mine sombre, le Kephas osa lever les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il résolve l'énigme.

- Une histoire de vampire, Youngjae, dit-il enfin.

- J'ai bien réfléchi...

- Ça c'est une première.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, ça ne me ressemble pas.

- A qui le dis-tu.

- Alors que tu m'as sauvé tant de fois, je t'ai pris pour un criminel.

- Les araignées sont toujours victime de ce genre de chose, renifla Daehyun faussement attristé.

Mais son léger sourire contrastait avec sa plainte. Youngjae entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de l'Arachni.

- Ce massacre... ça m'a juste rappelé...

- Je sais, murmura Daehyun.

Il attrapa le visage de Youngjae entre ses mains et lui embrassa les paupières.

- Mais je sais aussi que tu m'aimes kitty. Tu sais que tu deviens sexy quand tu es en colère?

Les joues du Kephas s'empourprèrent. Le visage angélique de Daehyun était si près du sien... c'en était perturbant. Il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles qui étaient juste à sa portée et rougit doublement. Le sourire de Daehyun s'élargit et amorça un nouveau baiser, plus profond.

- Je t'aime aussi kitty, chuchota-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

[_Before You Go_ - YunJae] pour FishyDebbie, que je vous conseille de lire aussi!

Yunho finissait de savourer son cappuccino, les yeux plongés dans un roman passionnant. A peine eut-il terminé son chapitre que la sonnette l'avertit de la présence d'un visiteur. Il releva la tête, regardant la porte d'un air étonné, puis l'horloge qui indiquait onze heures du soir. Qui pouvait donc venir le voir à une heure si tardive ? Il posa son livre sur la petite table du salon en soupirant et il se leva pour aller ouvrir, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer ses lunettes à monture noire. Il actionna la poignée après avoir déverrouillé la serrure, toujours en s'interrogeant sur la personne qui était de l'autre côté. D'un naturel confiant, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se méfier, même si cela lui avait porté préjudice plus d'une fois. La porte ouverte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage familier. Il ne put dire un seul mot tellement il ne s'y attendait pas, noyé dans les yeux noirs intenses de son vis-à-vis qui le regardait avec assurance.

Jaejoong ne disait rien, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Sans attendre la moindre invitation, il entra dans l'appartement et Yunho le laissa faire, trop surpris par sa présence. L'impromptu passa devant lui sans le regarder, marchant d'un pas léger à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il laissa ses chaussures avec désinvolture et Yunho observait sa démarche assurée, ne voyant que son dos à présent. Il devina les mouvements de bras de Jaejoong qui déboutonnait son manteau, le faisant glisser de ses épaules. Il allait s'affaler sur le plancher dans un bruit très doux, et Jaejoong tourna légèrement la tête vers l'arrière pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Yunho qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Toujours muet, les doigts de Jaejoong se posèrent sur le col de sa chemise blanche et ils commencèrent à la déboutonner lentement. La chemise rejoignit bien vite le manteau, révélant la peau nacrée du jeune homme ainsi que ses tatouages.

Il se remit à marcher, sachant très bien où il allait. Yunho comprit qu'il se dirigeait dans sa chambre, et il commençait à se douter de la raison de sa présence… mais cela était complètement fantasmatique ! Les mains cette fois sur la braguette de son pantalon, Jaejoong le retira aisément tout en marchant, se retrouvant en boxer dans le salon. Yunho était estomaqué et les deux étaient toujours incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Jaejoong entra dans la chambre et disparut du champ de vision de son hôte, immobile, paralysé par la stupéfaction. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa main réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa main tenant du bout des doigts son boxer blanc, avant de le lâcher, pour que Yunho le voit bien.

Enfin, Yunho eut un mouvement, comme un sursaut, réveillant enfin son corps à cet appel, et prit à son tour la direction de sa propre chambre. Il trouva Jaejoong allongé dans le lit, la tête dans sa main, comme s'il s'impatientait. Sa peau laiteuse ressortait sur les draps noirs du lit de Yunho, et il en était que plus attirant à ses yeux. Tout doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, il s'agenouilla devant cette vision et posa un doigt sous le menton de Jaejoong, les yeux brillants.

- Si c'est un rêve, dès que je me réveille je cours chez toi pour te faire l'amour.

- Faisons-le maintenant, idiot, murmura Jaejoong avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Yunho s'empara aussitôt du baiser, le faisant se redresser pour qu'il puisse le dominer sur le champ, lui tout habillé et Jaejoong complètement dénudé. La tête dans les oreillers, l'invité surprise se retrouva sous le corps de son amant, cherchant à le déshabiller à son tour. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas admirer les formes de Yunho à son tour, parcourant avec émotion son grain de peau ferme sous ses doigts. Il arrivait difficilement à se concentrer, la langue de Yunho venant jouer avec la sienne avec une telle ardeur qu'il était prêt à s'envoler dès maintenant, avant même que tout commence. C'était lui qui l'avait cherché en même temps… Il serra les hanches de son amant entre ses cuisses, l'appelant à aller plus loin dès à présent, et l'autre répondit à sa demande silencieuse. En fait il n'attendait que cela lui aussi. Il fut moins langoureux dans son déshabillage mais cela n'importait pas aux yeux de Jaejoong qui était déjà conquis. Il n'attendit pas et se positionna directement contre lui, entrant lentement, et appréciant les expressions du visage de l'être aimé à ce moment. Jaejoong lui tenait fermement les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il soit habitué à sa présence, et la douleur disparut bien vite, car il était enfin complet. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa moitié : il se sentait vivre.


	3. Chapter 3

[Taecyoona inspiration _All Night Long_] pour Esmée

Une silhouette féminine se dessinait à la lueur de la lune dont les rayons d'argent parvenaient à traverser les branches des arbres de la forêt. D'un pas léger, la jeune femme s'aventurait seule, en pleine nuit, loin de toute forme de civilisation. Un doux sourire flottait sur son visage fin, et les difficultés évidentes d'une promenade dans les bois presque à l'aveugle ne semblaient pas la perturber le moins du monde. En fait, elle était à son aise, Yoona, même dans le noir le plus complet, alors elle ne craignait rien. Elle paraissait chercher quelque chose, regardant de gauche à droite, et tendant souvent l'oreille. Son sourire cachait pourtant une légère préoccupation : elle n'était pas dans cette forêt par hasard, quelque chose l'y avait menée. Tandis qu'elle évoluait au plus profond des bois, sa longue chevelure brune se balançait en toute légèreté sur ses reins : elle avait l'air de flotter, même ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, le regard alerte. Un son étrange avait attiré son attention, un son qui n'appartenait pas à la forêt, mais c'était ce qu'elle espérait percevoir depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans ce lieu inquiétant en pleine nuit.

Elle accéléra le pas en direction de ce bruit particulier, cette espèce de plainte grave, ce râle rauque qui finissait en couinement aigu. Elle ne fit pas attention cette fois aux branches des arbres sur son chemin et quand elle se mit à courir d'une vitesse prodigieuse, elle ne put empêcher de se faire griffer à la joue. Ce n'était pas important. Un coin plus éclairé attira son regard, et il était là. Ce monstre lycanthrope de plus de deux mètres, recroquevillés sur lui-même. Dans son dos, ses longs poils gris et noirs étaient recouverts de sang, et malgré tout les efforts qu'il mettait à se mettre debout, il ne pouvait que s'effondrer misérablement sur le sol, montrant des crocs sur le coup de la frustration. Son flair de loup n'avait pas senti encore la présence de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec tristesse, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile éternellement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la flèche argentée plantée entre ses omoplates, c'était elle la responsable de tout ce sang. Yoona serra la mâchoire et s'avança vers la bête d'un pas assuré, mais cette fois, elle fut remarquée. Le loup grogna mais elle ne sursauta même pas.

- Je dois t'enlever ça avant que ça n'empoisonne ton corps, dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Et il la laissa faire, redoutant le moment fatidique où elle devrait retirer le trait douloureux. Il fallait que ça se passe vite. La jeune femme retira la flèche avec une facilité déconcertante et la bête émit un hurlement à en déchirer le ciel. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, comme soulagé, et son apparence commença à changer. Son corps nu s'affina, sa fourrure disparut, lui laissant une épaisse chevelure brune sur le crâne. Sa tête de loup rapetissait pour former une tête humaine, un visage masculin inconscient. Mais sa blessure dans le dos était toujours présente, bleutée à ses contours comme si elle était infectée. Yoona le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et lui tapota le visage.

- Taecyeon ! appela-t-elle. Tiens bon.

Mais elle comprit qu'il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle l'argent était mortel pour les loups : la flèche avait été retirée mais le poison s'était infiltré dans son sang. Elle regrettait de ne pas s'être intéressée plus tôt aux loups, à leurs forces et à leurs faiblesses, ou même comment les soigner. Peut-être avait-elle cru que sa relation hybride allait pouvoir durer éternellement, mais Taecyeon n'en restait pas moins un humain, un mortel. Et elle… elle venait d'un autre monde.

L'emprise allait être compliquée Taecyeon avait un dos large, il serait difficile pour elle de le mordre, mais il lui fallait enlever le sang contaminé. Alors, du mieux qu'elle put, elle fit ressortir ses canines un maximum pour les planter au plus près de la paie. Il lui fallait absolument se maîtriser pour ne pas perdre son sang froid et se servir de Taec comme de la nourriture. Le sauver, pas le tuer. Plusieurs fois, elle aspira du sang puis le recracha à côté, l'expression figée comme si elle voulait à tout prix éloigner ses instincts de vampire, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'anime, le corps agité de tremblements. Il toussota et elle le retourna pour pouvoir le regarder, encadrant son visage entre ses mains. Il souffrait moins, cela se voyait dans ses traits, et elle put enfin se laisser aller à sa nature de femme, lui caressant la joue de ses doigts tremblants.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû laisser cette flèche, murmura Taecyeon d'une voix rauque.

- Ce que tu dis est stupide, répondit-elle d'un même ton. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir avant d'avoir pu te dire…

- Tais-toi, coupa-t-il sèchement, en ouvrant les paupières, les yeux fixant la lune.

Ce n'était facile ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, mais un loup ne pouvait pas dire à un suceur de sang qu'il l'aimait, et vice versa. Leur relation en elle-même était taboue et vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Ils le savaient.

- Je m'en fous des règles, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce en rapprochant son visage du sien. Et ceux qui t'ont fait ça paieront cher, même s'ils sont de ma race.

Taecyeon était trop fatigué pour répondre. Il leva tout de même la main pour pouvoir la toucher à son tour. Sa vision était moins trouble et il pouvait apprécier la vue. Son visage de porcelaine penché sur lui était adorable malgré les menaces froides qu'elle venait de proférer. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser, oubliant à nouveau toutes les interdictions qui avaient été posées. Personne ne pouvait décider pour eux, ils s'étaient bien mis d'accord sur ce point. Tandis que la blessure se refermait toute seule, il retrouvait ses forces, et il prit fermement les bras de Yoona entre ses doigts pour la serrer contre lui. Les coupables paieront cher leurs provocations, mais cela attendra un peu. La bataille ne faisait que commencer, les forces en présences n'étaient pas toutes installées sur l'échiquier.


	4. Chapter 4

[Myungsoo/Dongwoo] pour Laetitia

D'un pas agile, il descendit du train à la locomotive rouge. Il réajusta sa cape noire, copiant sur les autres jeunes gens qu'il voyait autour de lui. Tournant la tête à gauche, puis à droite, il décida de suivre le mouvement.

- Dongwoo ! entendit-il derrière lui au milieu des discussions animées.

Il se retourna aussitôt et vit un grand brun asiatique courir vers lui, écartant chaque personne qui était sur son chemin. Arrivée à la hauteur de Dongwoo, il soupira, remettant son uniforme en place.

- On aurait dû rester chez nous, se plaignit-il. Il y a trop de monde et c'est mal organisé ici.

- Les premières années, par ici ! fit une grosse voix tonitruante au loin dans un anglais prononcé.

Au milieu de tous ces étudiants anglais, deux jeunes gens aux traits orientaux semblaient perdus.

- Premières années ? C'est nous ? demanda Dongwoo.

- Non crétin, coupa l'autre en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête. Nous sommes là grâce à un échange scolaire. Nous avons la joie de passer notre dernier examen dans cette fameuse école.

La joie. Mais Myungsoo ne paraissait pas particulièrement bien heureux d'être là. Après tout, l'année précédente, cette école avait été le théâtre d'un véritable champ de bataille acharné qui avait changé la face de toute l'Europe. Mais le fait que le fameux mage noir ait été vaincu ne le rassurait pas plus que ça. Il aperçut le propriétaire de la grosse voix ce n'était pas bien difficile : il était largement plus haut que tout le monde, les cheveux noirs épais sur son crâne et une large barbe toute aussi sombre.

- Ça met tout de suite dans l'ambiance, sourit Dongwoo. Je suppose qu'il faut suivre les élèves de notre âge.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent la foule et Myungsoo sortit de sa poche un livre anglo-coréen.

- Ne commence pas à étudier, je suis là pour t'aider en cas de besoin et puis pas besoin de parler anglais pour jeter des sorts en lat…

Tout à coup, Dongwoo devint muet, immobilisé dans le vide, le sourire complètement effacé. Myungsoo ne voyait rien mais son ami était tétanisé par la chose qui lui faisait face. Le visage de Dongwoo devint pâle, presque incapable de respirer. Ils n'étaient pas si effrayants, ces chevaux noirs aux ailes décharnées, surtout quand on avait l'habitude du monde magique, mais ils évoquaient quelque chose dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Quelque chose d'insupportable pour son esprit.

- Omma… parvint-il à murmurer.

Myungsoo comprit tardivement ce qui clochait et il attrapa le bras de son ami pour le serrer contre lui. D'une voix douce, il tentait de le rassurer, et cela fonctionnait peu à peu. Des élèves passaient à côté d'eux en les regardant d'un air interrogateur. Dongwoo parvint à bouger enfin et il resserra ses doigts dans les pans de la cape de Myungsoo. Il revint à lui et son esprit s'éclaircit lentement au rythme des caresses de son ami dans sa chevelure.

Il ne dit plus un mot, même pendant le traditionnel repas de bienvenue, ni même quand on les mena à leur dortoir. Il avait besoin de dormir, et il savait que le lendemain, il penserait forcément à autre chose, quand il commencerait les cours à Poudlard.

Les cours dans cette école de prestige étaient très différents de ceux qu'ils avaient suivis dans l'Académie de sorcellerie de leur pays d'origine. La langue était différente, les coutumes aussi, les histoires… on ne manquait pas d'histoires ici, il y avait même des élèves ayant vécu les évènements forts de ces dernières années. Dongwoo avait retrouvé son sourire et sa bonne humeur, comme s'il avait oublié l'épisode tétanisant de la veille, mais Myungsoo savait que cela lui restait forcément en mémoire. Il avait promis à sa mère de ne pas se laisser abattre par sa mort, alors il souriait toujours, mais cela n'enlevait pas sa douleur et Myungsoo le voyait adopter un comportement des plus étrange, passant de la jovialité la plus pure à la terreur la plus primaire. Il avait peur de lui en parler, craignant de le voir se fermer à jamais, et il préférait égoïstement le voir sourire. Il s'était simplement promis de veiller sur lui si jamais il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler.

Ils étaient tous les deux attablés consciencieusement à la bibliothèque quand Dongwoo appela Myungsoo avec un léger chuchotement.

- Tu vois la fille là-bas avec la grande chevelure châtain ?

- Et alors ? fit Myungsoo en jetant un coup d'œil quelques tables plus loin vers une jeune étudiante plongée dans un ouvrage aussi grand qu'elle.

- Elle a fait partie activement de la grosse bataille de l'an dernier, et elle connait personnellement H…

- Tu vas arrêter un peu tes enfantillages ? coupa son ami, les sourcils froncés. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas envie qu'on vienne l'embêter avec cette histoire.

- Allons, juste un petit mot…

- Un peu de discrétion ! fit Myungsoo.

- Jeune homme ! reprit la bibliothécaire.

- Vraiment désolé Mrs Pince, fit-il en rougissant.

Dongwoo réprima un fou-rire et il se cogna le pied quand il s'aperçut que la jeune fille évoquée plus tôt s'était tournée vers eux d'un air courroucé et il plongea la tête dans le livre qu'il tenait, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait un copain, se moqua Myungsoo.

- Mais je ne suis pas… balbutia Dongwoo. Oh et puis peu importe.

Myungsoo sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire doublement rougir le pauvre Dongwoo qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce n'était que plus tard dans la journée que le sujet revint sur le tapis puisqu'ils dînèrent non loin de la fille en question.

- C'est juste de la curiosité, se défendit Dongwoo.

- De la curiosité mal placée.

- Je ne vois pas le mal.

- Tu aimerais qu'on te questionne sur ton passé ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, marmonna le jeune homme, le regard assombri.

- C'est vrai qu'un mage noir n'a pas tué ta mère sous tes yeux, ironisa Myungsoo.

Dongwoo se leva subitement, jetant sa cuillère dans son assiette et regardant son ami comme s'il venait de le sortir d'une benne à ordures. Sans rien dire, il partit de la grande salle en direction des dortoirs. Myungsoo se mordit la lèvre, comprenant son erreur. Il se leva à son tour, ignorant totalement le regard de la jeune fille qui avait suivi la conversation, perturbée dans son repas. Il trouva quelques étages plus haut Dongwoo enfoui sous ses draps.

- Il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses, dit-il avec difficulté.

- Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, dit la voix étouffée de Dongwoo.

- Tu ne peux pas éternellement te cacher derrière un faux sourire, murmura Myungsoo en s'asseyant sur le matelas. L'assassin croule dans une cellule à perpétuité mais ça n'a pas guéri ta douleur. Tu as le droit de pleurer, d'évacuer tout ce que tu gardes depuis trois ans.

- Elle me disait que mon sourire était ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

- Et elle avait raison, mais elle ne te demandait sûrement pas de faire semblant toute ta vie en prétendant que tout va bien. Ça ne fait qu'accentuer ta douleur.

Dongwoo soupira et émergea de sa cachette étouffante. Le sourire de Myungsoo lui faisait face et il le laissa réarranger ses cheveux qui tombaient en bataille sur son front.

- Je peux vraiment me reposer sur toi ?

- Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte déjà ? A chaque fois, c'est moi qui te prenais contre moi pour que tu te sentes mieux.

- C'est quel sort que tu utilises ? demanda Dongwoo, boudeur.

- J'ai mon propre charme, expliqua Myungsoo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu vas devoir l'utiliser souvent cette année.

- J'y compte bien.

Il s'était penché de plus en plus lentement vers Dongwoo, assez près pour pouvoir détailler la couleur de ses yeux. Il s'approchait un peu plus et leurs lèvres se touchèrent sans que ça ne les surprenne. Il avait été toujours là, c'est vrai. Dongwoo ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Même quand il avait absolument tenu à partir en Angleterre pour terminer ses études de sorcier, Myungsoo l'avait suivi alors qu'il n'était pas très enthousiasmé par le voyage. Il s'agrippa aussitôt à son cou, approfondissant le baiser, et Myungsoo dut plaquer ses mains sur l'oreiller pour ne pas être emporté par cet élan. Cette année serait l'année de tous les changements.


End file.
